Two Lives, Three Dads?
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: What if Buffy Summers was really the daughter of Dean OR Sam Winchester? Yes, Dean OR Sam.
1. You Sly Dog

**Two Lives. Three Dads?**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. The idea hardly belongs to me, too since this is a challenge I took.

**A/N: **Placing Buffy in Supernatural verse. Season 3 takes place in fall of 2005. Dean 26, Sam 22, Buffy 17.

--

**2005**

They had arrived in the city of Angels because there was word of people going missing, but then suddenly showing up. The problem? The ones who went missing were young, but when they showed up, they were old. This was no ordinary case of missing persons, but Dean and Sam weren't ordinary people. They were used to this, cases that were far beyond normal. But when they arrived and started doing some research, the reports stopped. Coming to the conclusion that some other hunter must have stopped it, Dean and Sam decided to take a little time off before heading to the next case in another town.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Sam sighed as he shook his head. They had been out all day looking for someone. They didn't know her name, or her address or anything personal like that. What they did know was that the young woman was a spitting image of their mother.

That couldn't have been a coincidence, right? In their line of work, thinking of things like a coincidence got a person killed.

But Sam was not shaking his head at the fact that someone was running around Los Angeles looking like a younger version of their mother. No, Sam was shaking his head because Dean was flirting with a hooker.

"Ah, c'mon Sammy," Dean laughed. "How often does this happen?"

"Just drive," Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Some other time, sweetheart," Dean gave the woman a smirk and drove off. After gaining some distance, he shoved Sam a little, "Just a little harmless flirting. And hey, she approached me."

"We're supposed to be looking for--" Sam stopped as he realized he didn't know what to call the woman. A demon? A spirit? A shifter? They had no idea who she was? Maybe--maybe she was just someone who looked like their mother. "If we're looking for something supernatural, where would she go?"

"Are they any local haunts around here?"

"It's Los Angeles, Dean. How many could be around here? We'd have to go to the motel so I could look them up."

"No time, she could be long gone."

"We could try that diner she was coming out of. See if anyone there knows who she is," Sam suggested.

Dean sighed as he weighed their options. Go back to the diner where there might be a clue, or just keep driving around, seeing nothing but hookers. While the latter seemed nice enough, it wasn't helping their search.

"Diner it is, then."

--

"You've got two in your section, Anne."

"Thanks Billy," Anne smiled brightly. Taking out her pen and pad, Anne made her way over to the occupant filled booth and greeted the two men.

"My name is Anne and I'll be your server today. Can I get you gentlemen any drinks to start off with?"

Dean and Sam placed their menus on the table and smiled at Anne. Sam spoke first, "Actually, we had a question?"

"Ask away?"

"There was someone here earlier today. She was short, blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. Uh, sweatpants and a hoodie."

"Oh, you must mean Buffy!" Anne said after taking a minute to think. A lot of people dined here, but they had to be talking about her.

"Buffy," Dean tested the name. It didn't work for him. Who named their kid Buffy?

"Yea, she used to work here, actually. She got me this job."

"Do you know where we can find her, maybe?" Dean asked. "She's our cousin and something's happened back at home."

Anne started to answer, but replayed what the guy had just said. "She's your cousin, but you couldn't give me her name? And you don't already have her number or address?"

Sam glared at Dean, who struggled to find an answer. "W-We didn't say we were good cousins."

Anne was not as stupid as people thought. Yes, she and a bunch of others almost let vampires feed on them because they thought they would live forever, but that wasn't her anymore. She knew about the supernatural world and would not be tricked by it again.

"Okay look," Sam took control of the situation. "We aren't related, and we don't even know her. But she looks like someone we know."

Dean reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He pulled a picture of his mother out and showed it to Anne. She looked at the picture and her eyes widened. Okay, so maybe they had a pretty good reason for finding her. If this woman were their mother, then Buffy would want to meet them. So, if they were normal, they probably didn't know about Buffy's life. Or, they knew but didn't think she knew.

"Are you willing to tell us where she might be?" Sam asked.

"Reid's," she answered without hesitation. And that wasn't a complete lie. There was Reid's Electronics store that was in between two other stores, and then across the street, randomly, was Reid's Cemetery. After giving them directions, the two men, who she learned was Dean and Sam Winchester, left.

--

She was doing one sweep and then would be on the bus back to Sunnydale. That was the plan and she was sticking to it. She was only patrolling because she had given it up for so long. She tried to put her past behind her, again. But, like before, it came back and it bit her on the ass. That fight with Ken reminded her of her calling and how she couldn't escape it. There was no use trying anymore.

"Are you gonna rise or what?" Buffy asked. She glared at the tombstone as she waited. After looking in the newspaper, she found two cases where the persons died of a neck wound. There was also blood on the mouth, so Buffy assumed that that meant the vampire made the victim drink. Which meant, the person was going to rise.

But, there was another person that was going to rise and Buffy had hoped she would be able to stop one before this one rose.

"Buffy?"

Spinning on her feet and dropping her arm behind her back to hide the stake, Buffy looked at the two men. She didn't know them, and her spidey sense wasn't going off, but that didn't mean they weren't evil. But, for some reason, they seemed familiar.

"Can I help you?"

She kept throwing looks at the grave behind her. Now would _so _not be the time for this guy to wake up.

"Your friend Anne told us where we could find you," Sam answered her. Even though, when they found Reid's, they saw the store first and then the cemetery. Being in the business they were in, the brothers chose the cemetery.

"What'd you need?" she gave them a critical eye. She hoped Anne was okay. She just started another life; a better life and she didn't want the girl to suffer because of her.

"Don't answer that," a fourth voice spoke.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice. As a cheap bowler hat, jacket and some slacks. "Didn't I threaten a few months ago, Whistler?"

"You did, but this was more important," he shrugged.

"What's going on and where'd you come from?"

Buffy turned to the two men, to see them both holding guns at Whistler. She was beyond flustered at everything that was happening. These two guys and now Whistler approaching her. Did they work for the Powers, too? She did not need this.

"I'm only here as a messenger from up above," he pointed up.

"Up above?" Sam asked.

"You can't expect us to believe that?" Dean shook his head.

"So you can believe it when a demon from Hell attacks your family, but not when a balance demon from up above is standing before you?" Whistler smirked. He knew he hit a sore spot with that one, but they had to believe him.

"What are you doing here, Whistler?" Buffy interrupted. She could see the two men were getting even angrier, and didn't want any bloodshed happening, not until she beat up Whistler first, of course.

"These two here, they've been looking for you," he nodded toward. "Dean and Sam Winchester. You look a lot like their mother and wanted to know why."

Now Buffy understood. "So what, in a past life I was their mother?"

"Not exactly," he shook his head. Looking at Dean, "Dean, remember when you were 17, in San Diego? Met a nice blonde, Suzy?"

Dean nodded slowly as he lowered his gun. He didn't know what she had to do with this; it was such a long time ago. But, that was the only time he went to San Diego, so it was a bit hard to forget it, especially the wild times he had with her.

"And Sam," Whistler turned to him. "You were 18 when you met Michelle, right?"

"Sammy, you sly dog," Dean turned to smirk at his brother.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Okay, so they did the dance, but what does this have to do with me?" Buffy snapped.

"Here's where it gets fun, for me, at least," the demon smirked. "One of them, and I won't say who, got pregnant. And since you aren't their mother and you look like her--"

"Still not following you," Buffy shook head. She turned to look at Dean and Sam, their mouths hanging out. "What, what happened? What is he talking about?"

"Buffy, what color is your hair?"

Giving him a look of disbelief, she held her hair between her hands. "Hello, blonde."

"Your real hair color, kid," he sighed.

"I'm a brunette," she mumbled.

"And your eyes?"

"Green."

"And wouldn't you know it, Sam's a brunet and you resemble Dean a little."

"I think what he's trying to say," Sam spoke, "is that you're my daughter. Or Dean's."

"Wonderful," Buffy sighed. This new information, on top of everything that happened in the past few months was too much for Buffy as she collapsed.


	2. Burn That Bridge

**Burn That Bridge**

**Two Lives. Three Dads? **

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, but to Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke. The idea hardly belongs to me since this is a challenge I took.

**A/N: **Placing Buffy in Supernatural verse. Season 3 takes place in fall of 2005. Dean 26, Sam 22, Buffy 17.

-----------------------

_2005 _

Before opening her eyes, she took notice of her surroundings using her senses. The normal smell of the cemetery was gone and she could feel that she was no longer on the grass. She had been moved, it would seem. Upon opening her eyes, she saw that she had guessed correctly. She was on a rather itchy bed in, what looked like, one of the shadiest motels in Los Angeles. Sitting up, she spotted both men, Sam and Dean; she thought those were their names.

Seeing that she was awake, both brothers stood. The shorter one, Dean saw that Buffy kept looking at the door. "You could try, but we really need answers."

She wondered if that was a threat. They were human; she knew that, so if she really wanted to leave, she could. But, they did carry guns, so she'd have to move fast.

"You wouldn't be able to do much against her."

Buffy groaned out loud as she finally saw Whistler standing in the corner of the room. What was it with such "powerful beings" hiding in dark places and not being seen until they wanted to be? "So it wasn't a dream, then?"

"He wouldn't explain it without you being awake to hear it," Dean shrugged. And Dean did try to get some answers from him, but threatening someone who claimed to be from "up above" really didn't work.

"Hurry up and explain this, Whistler," Buffy signed. "This headache can't get any worse."

"I already told you, Dean or Sam here is your father."

"And you won't tell me which one really is and which one is just my uncle?" she glared.

"Can't, kid," he shrugged. "The Powers keep secrets for a reason."

"Can you at least say why these Powers did this?" It was Sam who asked.

"If you had been born when you were really conceived, your dad, uncle and granddad wouldn't let you go to Sunnydale," he answered.

"He's right," Dean spoke. "That place is dangerous. A lot of hunters don't come back from there. It's on top of--"

"A Hellmouth, I know," Buffy grinned. "I live there."

The shock was pretty evident on both of their faces. "So you know what really goes down, then?"

"Of course she knows," Whistler laughed. "Being the slayer means she'd have to know."

"Oh, hell no!" Dean yelled. The slayer? All hunters knew the story of the slayer, but they really didn't know what she could do. What they did know was that they all died young.

"You're the slayer?" Sam stared at her.

"More like a slayer, but that's a long story," she answered. Turning to glare at Whistler, Buffy waited for more of an explanation. "So you take me from my family so I could fight on the Hellmouth? What about my mom and all my friends, was it all a lie?"

He really hated doing this sometimes, especially to her. She had already been through too much and now she finds out that her mom and dad were never her real parents. "Your real mom, be it Suzy or Michelle, never knew they were pregnant with you, but with Joyce and Hank, the Powers had to change their memories and play with the timeline."

"So why now?" she snapped. She was barely holding back the tears.

"Dean and Sam here weren't supposed to see you when they came here, but they did. They screwed up whatever plans the Powers had and so to keep the peace between you three, they decided you had to know the truth."

"I'm just supposed to get to know them and find out which is my real dad, then?"

"We could always get a test," Sam offered.

"The day the Powers That Be make things easy like getting tested is the day I stop slaying," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Kids right, they want the three of you to figure it out on your own."

"Is there a prophecy to all of this?"

Whistler shrugged and disappeared from the room, but not before adding, "Can't tell you that, kid."

"Great," she muttered. Looking at the two guys, her dad and uncle, she put on a smile, "Anyone hungry?"

-----------------------

They had stopped at a diner, one where she hadn't worked just days before and sat in an awkward silence. On the ride there, it was just as silent. Buffy sat in the backseat, going over in her head just how all unreal this seemed. Up front, Dean and Sam were thinking about how impossible everything seemed. Higher beings messing with memories and time? On top of all that, in the backseat was a daughter that belonged to one of them and was the slayer.

"Who suggested food?"

Both brothers turned to see Buffy pushing her food around her plate with her fork, a queasy look on her face. Now wasn't the best time to remind her that she suggested it.

"This is exactly what I needed," she muttered to herself, though it was loud enough for both Dean and Sam to hear. "I leave home, which isn't even real anymore and I find that I have a dad who basically the same age as I am. Even better, I have to be all intuitive and find out which guy is my actual dad."

"Hey, we're not that bad," Sam spoke up.

"And we're not deaf, either," Dean glared, "And you're not the only one dealing with all of this. I could be a dad and to the slayer, no less."

"You're just dripping with fatherly love, aren't you?" Buffy rolled her eyes as she pushed her plate from her.

"Get out!" a shocked voice called out.

The three turned to see their waitress with her mouth wide open. "I didn't possibly think you could be her dad! I thought you were her brothers, with the way you looked! How old were you?"

Turning toward Dean with a smirk on her face, Buffy asked, "Yes, dad, how old were you when you had me?"

"Uh," he mumbled. Under the table, his hands were doing the math for him.

"He was nine," Sam answered for him.

"Well, weren't you an active little boy," she winked, causing Dean to wink right back at her.

"I developed fast, what can I say?" he shrugged.

"Yes, keep flirting with a man who has a kid that's nine years younger than he is," Buffy nodded. "Would you like to be my new mom? Having a daughter that's six years younger than you will go over so well with your parents, I'm sure."

Glaring at Buffy, their waitress slammed their bill on the table and stalked away.

"Little harsh, kid."

"Not really in a happy mood, harsh works right now. Can we just pay the bill and get out of here?"

"And go where? No matter where we go, we need to figure out who your dad is," Sam spoke.

"I was going to go home, but--" shaking her head, "there's no way I can explain this to mom. She already wigged out on me with the whole slayer thing."

"You don't have to tell her," Dean shrugged.

"I know. But if we reconcile, I can't exactly not tell her about--" she stopped, waving the words away with her hand. "And my friends, what I am going to tell them?"

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it."

"Cross, Dean, its cross that bridge," Sam corrected.

"Not the way we do it," Dean smirked.


	3. Like A Maniac

**Two Lives. Three Dads?**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. The idea hardly belongs to me, too since this is a challenge I took.

**A/N:** Placing Buffy in Supernatural verse. Season 3 takes place in fall of 2005. Dean 26, Sam 22, Buffy 17.

-----------------------

"So, who's who today?" Dean asked, putting the Impala in park.

"Not the horny doctor and the naughty nurse," Buffy spoke evenly from the backseat, which cause Sam to start laughing and Dean to turn his head so quickly toward her that she swear she heard something pop. "Hello, slayer hearing! I could hear you and that bimbo last night. And can I say just how gross it is to hear my maybe dad? Let's never do that again."

"Duly noted," Dean answered, swinging his door open and stepping out.

"I'm thinking brother and sister," Sam finally spoke, standing beside Buffy who had just crawled out, as well.

"It's better than a couple and his brother," Buffy muttered, a chill running through at the memory. The last town they had gone to, the man behind the counter of the gas station voiced his opinion on how great a couple Sam and Buffy looked, which resulted in Buffy snapping at the guy, Sam burying his face in his hands and Dean laughing like a maniac.

"That was priceless," Dean sighed happily. Walking over to Sam and Buffy, he held his arm out, "C'mon, sis."

Looping her arm around his, Buffy spoke, "Right beside you bro."

Sam shook his head at Dean and Buffy's childishness as they literally skipped down the street together, looking the part of two people without a care in the world. And considering the lives they led… He only knew Buffy since their first meeting that night in the cemetery two weeks ago, and in the time he had come to expect this kind of behavior from her, you know, when she wasn't depressed about not being at home in Sunnydale, or being chosen to fight evil, or not knowing who her real father was. But Dean… Sam couldn't figure out just why Dean was skipping because he was most definitely not the skipping kind of person. But Sam was beginning to think it had something to do with finding Buffy. She may have only been nine years younger than Dean and only here due to higher beings messing with their lives, but Dean really seemed to care for her, more than Sam expected he would. He would have thought Dean would be distant, only doing the bare minimum to find out if Buffy was his daughter and then…

Well Sam wasn't sure.

But he was sure that he himself wouldn't mind being her father. He'd be slightly weirded out, though. It was slightly more believable that Dean could have gotten someone pregnant at age nine, some boys can start puberty that early, but Sam would have been six. That is something that not even the most gullible person would believe. And while he had dreams of having a wife and kids, he found himself caring less and less that it happening by way of the supernatural.

"You comin', other brother?" Buffy had turned around to look at him, already at the next intersection.

Shaking his head at her, Sam walked forward to catch up thinking that they were a messed up family.

"We're a really messed family, you two know that right?" Buffy spoke once Sam stood beside her, waiting for the traffic to stop so they could stop.

And then Buffy would do something like that which would freak Sam, and probably Dean, out. Just when Sam was thinking that maybe Buffy was Dean's daughter with her carefree attitude, she would suddenly remind him of him.

"Think we can find a mall around here?" Buffy asked, smiling innocently.

"Oh no you don't," Dean turned away from her. He had become immune to Sam's pout as soon as he grew taller than Dean; he was not going to let Buffy get it, too.

"Deeeeeeean," Buffy stretched his name, much like a child, "Why won't you look at me?"

Sighing, he turned back to stare at her and felt his resolve breaking at her pouting lips and glistening eyes. "Fine, but for only an hour!"

-----------------------

Three hours. It had been three hours since arriving at the mall and they were still freaking there! Running a hand over his face, Dean wondered just how he let this happen.

Oh right, she could have been his daughter.

It didn't help that she looked just like his mother. And knowing that he was too young to save his mom, he was old enough now to never let Buffy go, no matter how short a time he knew her. And her being the slayer did not help at all. That Whistler guy was right, had she been born when she was and then called as the slayer, there was no way he'd just let some stuffy British guys take her away to fight on top of a Hellmouth! That's probably one of the only ways he, Sam and their dad would ever agree on the same thing.

But seeing her in action? That was a sight to see and he was happy she had a way to protect herself from the harsh realities of life: demons, vampires, werewolves and all the other ugly son of a bitches out there.

Of course, he had been content with just minimal contact, but one night last week had changed that…

-----------------------

_Call him._

_Don't call him._

_He was torn between calling his dad and letting him know the situation or just waiting until the last possible moment to inform him, like when he just suddenly showed up and wondered who the girl that looked like his wife was._

_Hearing a noise behind him, Dean turned and smirked at Buffy trying to sneak out the front door of their motel. She clearly thought he was inside asleep._

"_Going somewhere?" he asked, now smiling as she almost jumped in fright._

"_Just, you know, going for a walk," she answered, upset that she jumped at hearing his voice. She was the slayer, darn it!_

"_We're in the middle of nowhere," Dean stared. And then thinking more about it, "But there's a cemetery a few miles down the road."_

"_Oh really?" she asked, surprised. "I had no clue."_

"_Kid," Dean sighed. "I know what you're trying to do."_

"_Then let me do it," Buffy pushed right past him, "And stop calling me kid."_

_Knowing he couldn't actually stop her if she wanted to leave, he drove her to cemetery. And that was when they had found two vampires, one waiting for another to rise. He was going to help, but Buffy had pushed him aside and took care of business. He had never seen a slayer fight, and he hadn't expected Buffy to fight like she had, but she was amazing. Doing moves he didn't think were possible._

"_That was pretty damn good, ki-Buffy," he had told her, deciding then and there that playing the distant maybe father wasn't the best way to go. The two vampires were inexperienced and she could have lost and he'd never know the truth behind her parentage. He wasn't going to have that happen._

"_Thanks, maybe dad," Buffy smiled at him and this time, it was an actual one. He couldn't remember a moment in their short together that she actually gave him a real, not forced one. Of course, all Sam got were real ones, but then again, he and Buffy had warmed right up together._

-----------------------

"Please tell me we're done?" Dean groaned. Buffy was carrying several bags, which was unfortunate since she had left about five with him already.

"Pretty much," Buffy nodded, enjoying her torture of Dean. She couldn't help but add, "Tore through Victoria's Secret and should have any guy eating out the palm of my hand."

He didn't think he could get that angry so fast, but before he knew it he had stood from the bench he was seated at and snatched the pink bag from Buffy's hand. Tearing through them, he felt his heart clench. There were some very inappropriate items in the bag, of course if one of his many bed fellows had worn something like this, he wouldn't have minded. But this was his daughter or niece here and he was just uncomfortable.

He was going to ask just who she thought she was going to wear this for when he suddenly remembered just why she ran away from home in the first place. Neither he nor Sam were able to get much information out of her, but they knew her mom kicked her out after finding out her secret and something about a guy, mostly likely her boyfriend.

"And now that my maybe dad is touching my unmentionables, I can die of embarrassment," Buffy glared. Sure, she wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, but she hadn't expected him to take the bag from her. Snatching it back, she took his spot on the bench and stretched. Shopping was almost as good as slaying, especially when it wasn't her money.

"So, I know we didn't come to Seattle for the weather, which by the way, I'm not a fan of, or the shopping mall," she crossed her arms. "Who killed who?"

"A simple demonic possession," Sam answered. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"But where's the fun in that?" Dean turned toward his brother who frowned at him.

"You like almost dying each hunt? Don't answer that."

Smiling at their antics, Buffy couldn't help but wonder, once again, just which one of them was her real dad. At first, she was all for it being Sam; she just got along better with him since Dean had basically pushed her away. But that changed and she found herself wanting to be the older brother's daughter. It was frustrating, but she was content with right now, but she knew she'd have to discover the truth soon.

She also knew she'd have to return to Sunnydale. She had seen a report on the news when they were still in California about the deaths going back up, but not as much as before, which meant her friends were slaying in her absence and she hated it. She didn't want them to have this life, but she knew she couldn't stop them. But at least with her there, she could protect them.

And her mom.

Sam told her that parents say a lot of things they don't mean and she definitely hadn't meant what she said about Buffy never being allowed to come back. She was just hurt and reacting without thinking.

"Dads," Buffy ended their fight, which was always amusing to witness. "After this, do you think, maybe we could go back to Sunnydale?"

-----------------------

_I love this story way too much to let it go and since I'm still getting reviews for it, I decided to type up another chapter! I still don't know which brother is going to be the dad, but it'll be a while before the answer comes…_

_Oh, and more action is coming, this was just a little father/daughter bonding moment…_


End file.
